Days of Summer
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: Summer's here, and everyone will do anything to cool off. Series of random one-shots about how they cope with the heat. Rated for the language of a certain 11th division captain. Warning: OOCness. Featuring: Vizards and Esapda! Review!
1. Candy Always Wins

**Right. This is my first Bleach fic, and it's completely random, and it sucks. I know it does. But I still want reviews, and everything [just dont flame, please]. So, read and review? Please?**

**Chapter 1: Candy Always Wins**

"I'll give you some candy!" Yachiru said, holding two small hands full of sweets that she got just minutes ago from Ukitake. She was standing on the desk of the Captain of the 10th division, trying to bribe him into going along with her plan.

"I don't _want_ candy," Toshiro replied. "But I will give you some of the candy that _I _have if you stop annoying me and leave."

"But why won't you make it colder, 'Shiro?" she asked, ignoring the bribe, and looking up at him. "Just for five minutes? Please, please, please?"

"First of all, its Hitsugaya, and I already said no," Toshiro said, slowly losing his patience.

"But it's _hot_ outside," Yachiru complained, eating the candy that she was just offering to the short captain. "And you know how it gets when it's hot out. Kenny says his eye patch makes his eye burn up, and Feather Face complains about sweating and how it makes him ugly. And then Baldy makes up plans to ambush Bya-kun to get into his air conditioned manor, but never actually does anything. Well, besides complain about ice cubes melting…. And then-"

"If I agree, will you shut up and take the candy Captain Ukitake gave me?" Toshiro interrupted, annoyed. Today he was supposed to finish filling out the papers that Rangiku was supposed to do, but so far he didn't do anything. He didn't even get to look at the first paper, since Ukitake barged into his office, and dumping a pile of candy onto the desk, and left before Toshiro could say anything.

And since Rangiku was off somewhere, probably drinking her sake, he had to take the time and effort to put all the candy away, and then start on the papers, at which point Yachiru came in and started telling him to go bankai to make it colder outside, which he had no intentions of doing. Of course, that was easier said than done, since this _was _Yachiru that he was talking to. And half of the papers were on the floor, from when she climbed up onto the desk.

"Yay! I knew you'd listen, 'Shiro!" the pink haired girl shouted, and started tugging on his rolled up sleeves. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"It's Hitsugaya," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He sighed, and reluctantly followed her outside, where he released his zanpaktou. As soon as he said Hyorinmaru's name, the air around them became reasonably colder, attracting a few Soul Reapers to the area.

"Make it snow! Make it snow!" Yachiru said, and after a few seconds, a few snowflakes started falling. She laughed and ran around, trying to catch them on her tongue, making the other shinigami also laugh as they watched her. By that time, Rangiku and Kira had also walked over to the group, both holding bottles of sake.

"Wow, captain, I didn't think I'd ever see you doing something like this," Rangiku said as she looked around the area. The snow was falling more heavily, drawing in more curious soul reapers.

"I'd offer you some sake, Captain, but if you actually accepted, you'd probably make this area freeze over or something," Kira said to Toshiro, and drank some of the mentioned sake.

"That would be odd, though, having something freeze in the middle of summer," Rangiku commented, and the two started debating if Toshiro could actually do that. All while drinking more and more sake, of course.

"See, 'Shiro? It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Yachiru said cheerfully. "Now, have some candy before it freezes!"

"It's-" Toshiro started, but was cut off as Yachiru shoved chocolate in his mouth, effectively shutting him up for the moment. As a result, the air around her gradually got warmer, until she realized what he was doing, and ran back into the snowy area. Toshiro would've made the whole area back to the normal temperature… if he didn't want a drunken Rangiku and a hyper Yachiru out for his blood.

"And don't forget, you owe me more candy!"

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon, about a certain event mentioned in this chapter. **

**Oh, and if you want to see certain people in the later chapters, tell me in a review! Thanks! And even if you don't care about the characters, please review anyway! Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Those Drunken Days

**Warning: The usual bad language from Squad 11**

**Chapter 2: Those Drunken Days**

Yumichika and Ikkaku were sitting under the shade of a huge tree. Ikkaku had taken off his shirt since it was too hot out to wear all black, and had given up trying to convince his friend to do the same.

"No," Yumichika had said after a minute of thinking. "For two reasons, the first being that everyone else would most likely be jealous of my beauty, and, as I've told you before, Ikkaku, jealousy is quite an ugly emotion. The second reason is that my shirt would get dirty from being thrown on the ground."

"Well, don't be complainin' to me when you start sweating," Ikkaku had replied after rolling his eyes. It was about ten minutes after that that Yumichika had started fidgeting and Ikkaku's hands had started to drift towards the hilt of his zanpaktou, and another five minutes before Yumichika said anything.

"Ikkaku, let's go back inside," he said, standing up. "This is boring."

"Yeah, sure," Ikkaku replied. He figured that wasn't the real reason why they were going back inside, but didn't say anything about it, and got up instead. "Hopefully there'll be someone there to spar with."

"Don't count on it. You know no one likes fighting in this heat, even Kenpachi said that summer was the worst time to pick a fight," Yumichika said as they went inside. "Not that it would stop him, of course."

Ikkaku grunted in response, and looked around. Only a few people in the 11th division were there, and none of them looked like they were in the mood for sparring as they usually would be, which pissed him off. Not to mention, the cooler of ice cubes with bottles of sake in it was on the floor, in a patch of light from the window. The only good thing he could think of was that there was no Yachiru running around. Ikkaku sighed and went to the cooler to search for some ice, but only found bottles floating in water.

"Damn it," he muttered, closing the cooler. He would've grabbed a bottle of sake, but he never did like drinking in the middle of the day, ever since he got drunk and told his captain that he looked like a porcupine-human hybrid on steroids, and that his hair wasn't as sharp or as awesome as a porcupine's spike. Kenpachi then threatened to take off the eye patch, which made Yachiru warn him that if he did, he'd go blind from the shininess of Ikkaku's bald head. Yumichika had commented that Kenpachi wouldn't go completely blind, he just wouldn't be able to see clearly for a few days, and his comment along with Yachiru's had finally made Ikkaku crack. And a mad, drunk Ikkaku wasn't something the three would ever want to see again.

"Looking for ice again?" Yumichika asked as he walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it. "If it wasn't there earlier, then what makes you think it would be there now?"

"It couldn't hurt to check, ya know, Yumichika," Ikkaku replied, then turned to the rest of the room, while putting his zanpaktou over his shoulders. "Hey! Anyone here wanna spar?"

The few people that were there shook their heads, and slowly made their way outside. They all knew from past experiences that even if you said you didn't want to fight, you'd end up getting attacked, and no person in Squad 11 would get attacked and not fight back. So in the end, they'd end up 'sparring' with Ikkaku, whether they liked it or not, until someone came up with the theory that if you left, he wouldn't chase after you. The said person tested out their theory, and proved it right, so now anyone who didn't want to fight Ikkaku ran away whenever the words 'spar' or 'fight' left the bald man's mouth. And somehow, Ikkaku never caught on to their plan.

"Why do they always run away from me? What did I do?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika, who was smirking.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" he said, debating on whether or not he should tell his friend the real reason why everyone was avoiding him.

"If it was obvious, do you think I'd be asking you?" Ikkaku replied, and used his zanpaktou to point at the person in question. "Are you going to tell me why they ran or not, Yumichika?"

"You can be so oblivious, Ikkaku. It's because they're all scared of you and your fighting ability," Yumichika said, and started inching towards the door. "And also because you're quite scary, what with that insane look in your eyes, and the way your head is so hairless. Oh yeah, and don't forget the fact that you nearly killed one of the guys you sparred with a while ago. It was more like a fight to the death rather than just sparring."

"That's what the 4th Squad is for…. That and taking care of the dead bodies Kenpachi leaves around," Ikkaku said, before realizing that his friend had called him bald, even if it was indirectly. His eyes widened as he realized that Yumichika was already almost at the door, and ran after him. "Hey! Yumichika! Get the hell back here! I am _not _bald!"

Yumichika was right by the door when it swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. He was about to start yelling at the guy who was walking in, but decided against it. It was Kenpachi, grinning evilly, and Renji was following behind him, an evil smirk also on his face. Ikkaku, still running, didn't notice the two walking in and ended up running into Kenpachi.

"Oh, sorry, Captain," Ikkaku said when Kenpachi glared at him.

"You're lucky I'm in a damn good mood, or the eye patch would've come off," the captain replied.

"Why are you and Renji here?" Yumichika asked.

"Because we have a plan," Renji answered, still smirking. "And we need you guys to help us out."

"Wait one minute, Ikkaku, and you're question will be answered," Kenpachi said when Ikkaku started to talk. "Now, this plan must be executed perfectly, otherwise it won't work, understand?" Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded, and he continued. "What we're doing now is setting up a plan to break into that damned Byakuya Kuchiki's air conditioned mansion-"

"Whatever we're stealing had better be pretty," Yumichika muttered.

"We're not stealing anything, unless cold air counts," Renji said. "And I don't think even _you _would consider air pretty."

"Now, here's the plan," Kenpachi said, and they looked at him. "We all will walk to Kuchiki's mansion, looking as _normal_ as possible. That means no waving your zanpaktou in the air yelling 'the war is on,' no dancing around complimenting yourself and singing 'I'm so pretty' on the top of your lungs, and no yelling 'Rukia! I've come to save you!' Got it?" He glared at Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji respectively as he impersonated them, and they all nodded.

"But, Captain, what makes you think I would start singing about my beauty?" Yumichika asked quickly. "I would never do that. And even if I did sing, it would never be on the top of my lungs."

"Why so defensive? Did you actually sing that once?" Renji asked at the same time Kenpachi muttered, "Knew I shouldn't have brought that up." No one seemed to hear the captain, though.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Yumichika?" Ikkaku said, smirking.

"What, no!" Yumichika said hurriedly, but he felt his face start heating up, betraying him. Renji and Ikkaku were staring at him in the way that said 'you better tell us, or else,' and Kenpachi was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well?" Ikkaku prompted, and Yumichika threw his hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, fine," he said, sighing. "I had a few more drinks than normal one night, and everyone in Squad 11 were telling each other to do stupid embarrassing stuff. Ikkaku had already passed out, and I was hoping no one would notice me. Unfortunately for me, Kenpachi was there, too, and a bit more drunk than any of us. And you can guess what he told me to do."

"How'd you remember that?" Renji asked after he and Ikkaku managed to stop laughing a few minutes later.

"I had to run all over the Seireitei singing 'I'm so pretty' for at least an hour, and, well, I caused a lot of commotion. Anyone who went outside that night saw me, and they kept annoying me for the next week," Yumichika explained, and the pink on his face finally started to fade away. "It was hard to forget, though I've been doing fine until now." He glared at Kenpachi, who shrugged.

"Yumichika felt so fucking pretty he wanted everyone to know," Kenpachi said. "Now, onto the plan, and don't interrupt this time."

* * *

**The next chapter will have the ambush, but told from someone else's point of view.**

**Now, look, I know you're reading this pathetic excuse of a story. And I know it sucks. But please, review? It won't kill you. You don't even have to have an account on here. So please, just review it, kay? Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Never Eat Byakuya's Food

**Little Note: This is a Continuation of the Previous Chapter. And I'm not sure if they have freezers and refrigerators there, but they do now. And in case you couldn't tell, I don't own Bleach. I just kidnap the Soul Reapers and use blackmail to make them do what I want. **

**Warning: Squad 11 curses**

**Chapter 3: Never Eat Byakuya's Food**

Ukitake was sitting in his office, stapling papers together, when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," Ukitake said, and looked up as Shunsui came in, grinning. Ukitake sighed, and wondered what he wanted, since it was unusual for him to come into his office smiling.

"Hey, guess what I found out from Nanao?" Shunsui asked, and continued before Ukitake could answer. "Apparently Kenpachi, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa are all planning on invading Byakuya's mansion to get some cool air. And you won't believe what they're going to do to distract Byakuya."

"Distract Byakuya, huh? I wonder how that's going to work out," Ukitake said. "That is, unless you're planning on telling me?"

"No, no, you're going to have to see for yourself. If we hurry, we might be able to be there on time," he said. With that, Shunsui readjusted his hat, and flash stepped away, leaving Ukitake alone in his office.

"Well, seeing as I have nothing better to do," he muttered, and flash stepped his way to Byakuya's mansion, where a few people were standing and talking, trying to look casual. He stepped up behind Shunsui. "Couldn't wait, could you?"

"Nope," Shunsui said cheerfully. "Now shut up and watch."

Ukitake sighed, but watched… whatever it was he was supposed to be watching. After a minute or so, he saw fireworks erupt right in front of the mansion, and he started to laugh. The fireworks were pink and purple, and they formed the words, _'Senbonzakura is a stupid, pink zanpaktou.'_ Then, as Byakuya walked calmly out of his mansion, it faded, but just in time for the captain to read it and narrow his eyes. Then another set of fireworks went off, this time forming pink bunnies holding pink swords, and another blast of fireworks made a sign pointing to the bunnies saying _'this is Byakuya Kuchiki.'_ Those fireworks faded, but nothing replaced them, and people started talking as Byakuya glared at the crowd that was forming around his mansion, trying to figure out who set off the fireworks. Ukitake was surprised that they were able to see the fireworks at all, since it was the middle of the day, but he figured it was Kurotsuchi's doing. But either way, it was pretty funny, and it created a good distraction.

"Who did this?" Byakuya asked, effectively shutting everyone up. Besides his glare, he was expressionless, and he opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted as some more fireworks went up. No one heard the crashing of glass as the fireworks erupted except for Ukitake and Shunsui, since they were waiting for something to happen while Byakuya was distracted, and they glanced at each other before looking up at the fireworks. This time they were green, and they said, '_We did_.' Everyone started whispering, not noticing the captain of the sixth division unsheathe his zanpaktou.

"Whoever did this had better speak up now," Byakuya said, still glaring at the crowd. No one answered, and he raised his zanpaktou. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

"Quickly, you idiots! Unless you wanna get caught before we've had any time to cool off?"

"Sorry, Captain."

"Close the door, would you? He'll notice if the door's open!"

"Now where do we go, Renji?"

"Down the hall, and to the left."

"Wrong way, Captain, it's the left, not the right."

"Almost there... we're going to the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Be quiet already!"

"Byakuya's outside; he won't hear us, Yumichika."

"It doesn't matter! When you break into a place, you're supposed to be quiet, whether or not anyone's inside. Don't you have any brains inside that hairless head of yours?"

"Shut up!"

"Shit, Ikkaku, just listen to him for once, will you?"

"Okay, guys, we're here."

"We've been here for a while..."

"Why don't you take your own advice and shut up?"

"I was telling you to shut up, not me."

"Just shut the fuck up already, both of you!" Kenpachi said as he turned on the light in the mansion's kitchen, then went to sit down. Renji was already standing by the open freezer, enjoying the cold air, while Ikkaku and Yumichika were glaring at each other.

"So, who wants food?" Renji asked, now looking through the fridge and the cabinets.

"I do," Ikkaku replied, temporarily forgetting about his argument with Yumichika.

"Well come and get it, then. Anyone else want something? We could eat everything that's in here, I'm sure Captain Kuchiki wouldn't mind," Renji said, smirking.

"You know what we should do?" Yumichika asked as an idea came to him. "We should put a whole bunch of flower petals all over the place, to mock his zanpaktou."

"That's not a bad idea… but where are we supposed to get the petals?" Ikkaku said in between bites of ramen that he found.

"Well, someone _could_ go back outside…" Yumichika trailed off.

"Well, you can go do that, if you wanna get caught," Kenpachi said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about getting caught."

"C-Captain Kuchiki! How are you today?" Renji asked quickly, and hid the food he was eating behind his back. Everyone else had quickly turned around and was trying unsuccessfully to look innocent. Kenpachi didn't even bother trying.

"Abarai, go to my office. I'll deal with you later," Byakuya said, and Renji gulped.

"They blackmailed me, I swear! They forced me to-"

"Abarai?"

"Leaving, sir," Renji said, sighing, and he left.

"Now, as for the rest of you…. What do you have to say for yourself?" Byakuya asked.

"I say we have a fight to the death!" Kenpachi said, and grabbed his zanpaktou.

"I say you have a lot of food. And that I'm not bald," Ikkaku said, glaring at Yumichika.

"I say it's a good thing we didn't steal anything," Yumichika added. "And, Ikkaku, I never said you were. Obvious things don't need to be pointed out."

"Twice in one hour. Maybe I should just strangle you all with my scarf instead..." Byakuya said, sighing. "Oh well. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

**The review button's sad that no one's clicking on it. Cheer it up and review, please! Thank you!**


	4. The Wonders of Bubble Wrap

**Note: Don't forget to review this!**

**Chapter 4: The Wonders of Bubble Wrap**

"Hey, Captain!" Rangiku sang as she walked into Toshiro's office, holding a package in one hand. To Toshiro's surprise, she wasn't drunk, which was a relief. It was bad enough dealing with a hot and stuffy office without dealing with his lieutenant when she was drunk.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked, looking up from his papers. "Did you get that fan from Urahara's shop?"

"Guess what I found? Bubble wrap!" Rangiku said, ignoring the question. She put the box on the desk, and pulled out a few sheets of bubble wrap, and started popping the bubbles. "See?"

"Bubble wrap?" Toshiro asked dubiously.

"Yes, bubble wrap! It's from the world of the living." She continued popping the bubbles, and moved on to the next sheet.

"What's the big deal about it?" he asked, watching her pop the sheets of bubble wrap. Rangiku didn't answer; she was too focused on the bubble wrap to pay attention to him. He sighed, grabbed a sheet, rolled it up, and brought it down on his lieutenant's head, getting her attention. "I said, what's the big deal about this _bubble wrap_?"

"It's amusing! You could keep popping them all day long and never get bored," Rangiku said happily, but her face fell when Toshiro just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Rangiku? Go to the fourth division and get your brain checked," he said, using her first name for once. "And leave the bubble wrap here. Oh, and after you get your head checked, go get that fan I ordered!"

"Aw, you're no fun, Captain," she pouted, reluctantly putting down the bubble wrap, and left. As soon as she left the room, Toshiro got up and looked out the door, making it look to an outsider that he was checking if Rangiku really did leave. He was actually making sure no one was walking in the hallway or spying on him, and when he saw no one, he closed the door and walked back to his desk.

"Hmm, bubble wrap," he muttered, grabbing a sheet and popping some of the bubbles. It was actually more fun than he thought it would be, and he sat back down. He cleared an area of his desk and got back work, grabbing sheets of bubble wrap and popping them. If only Ukitake's candy was this amusing, Toshiro thought as he grabbed his seventh sheet.

* * *

A few hours later, Rangiku walked back into the office, but couldn't find her captain. She walked behind the desk and saw him, asleep, with his head on the desk. The box she brought in earlier was blocking him from her view, she realized, and then shook Toshiro awake. Toshiro lifted his head up, and Rangiku noticed several sheets of bubble wrap under his head.

"What do you want? Did you get that fan?" Toshiro asked, and Rangiku smirked.

"You've been playing with the bubble wrap, haven't you, Captain?" she asked, and Toshiro glared at her.

"No, I haven't! I have better things to do than play with sheets of paper with bubbles on it, that were just made to be poked… okay, fine, I have," Toshiro admitted. "But you never answered my question, Matsumoto."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Where is the fan I ordered from Urahara?"

"Oh, that's in the box, stuffed in between the bubble wrap. I thought you knew," Rangiku said, shrugging.

"You thought I knew…" Toshiro said, his eye twitching in anger. "How, just _how_, would I know? You never said anything about the fan being in the box! I've been suffocating in this heat for the whole day and you decide to tell me _now_ that the fan was here this whole time?" The room's temperature dropped. _Control, Hitsugaya, control_, Toshiro reminded himself, and the temperature gradually became hot again.

"Well, the bubble wrap came first!" she explained, and sensing that it wasn't the right answer, she quickly backed out of the room and ran away.

"MATSUMOTO!" The scream could be heard all over the Sereitei.

* * *

**Not really summer related, aside from the fan, but I found a sheet of bubble wrap lying around, and decided to write a chapter about it. **

**If you want to have a certain character in one of the chapters, or if you have an idea on what should happen, or a prompt, or whatever, REVIEW AND TELL ME! Okay? I want reviews. I have no idea how many times I'm going to say it, so I'm going to say it three more times in the hopes that you'll listen: review, Review, REVIEW!**


	5. Chatroom Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just felt like writing a chatroom scene with them. It mostly sucks because i wrote it last night from 11:30 to roughly 2:15, and then re-edited all throughout today. Here's a little note: ****If they leave the chat, they can still see what everyone says. If they log out, then they can't (obviously). So, enjoy this random chapter! Previous events are mentioned, if you look closely, you'll notice!  
Warnings: Toshiro OOCness, and of course, Ikkaku and Ichigo's language. Ya know, I'm not even going to put up a warning bout language. It should be expected. =]**

**Also, two giant cookies go to Mungetsu for being the first and only reviewer so far! If you want you're name up here… then review! One review makes me sad… **

**Anyways. ****Screen Names:**

**ICHIGO: **TheStrawberry  
**TOSHIRO: **FrozenGuy  
**RUKIA: **BunniesRule101  
**RENJI**: RedPineapple  
**YUMICHIKA**: PrettyBoy  
**IKKAKU: **CrazedPsycho  
**RANGIKU**: SakeRules234  
**UKITAKE**: IHaveCandy  
**BYAKUYA**: CnKuchiki

**Now, Chatroom, PART ONE!**_**TheStrawberry**__ and __**BunniesRule101**__ log in and join Soul Society Chatroom. _

* * *

**TheStrawberry**: Yo, rukia

**BunniesRule101**: ichigo?

**TheStrawberry**: who else? Anyway, you guys took my advice about the computers?

**BunniesRule101**: yeah.. According to kurotsuchi, we already had wifi, so it made sense we made some use of it

**TheStrawberry: **that's the freak-show captain, right?

**BunniesRule101**: yeah, that's the one

_**RedPineapple**__ logs in and joins Soul Society Chatroom._

**RedPineapple: **Hey guys, what's up?

**TheStrawberry**: the temperature

**BunniesRule101: **lol. So it's hot for u guys in the real world?

**TheStrawberry: **yeah... It sucks

**RedPineapple: **it's the same for us. Everyone's goin crazy in the heat...

**BunniesRule101**: it's scary, actually. You should've seen what some people were doing just to cool off… not that I don't blame them or anything… I think it's the hottest summer we had so far…

_**FrozenGuy**__ and __**SakeRules234**__ log in and join Soul Society Chatroom. _

**TheStrawberry**: hey, look, is toshiro!

**FrozenGuy: **it's captain hitsugaya!

**SakeRules234**: c'mon, it's only a chatroom, captain

**BunniesRule101**: u have a point, rangiku

**FrozenGuy: **Matsumoto, why are you online, too? Aren't you supposed to be doing a report?

**RedPineapple**: oooooh! busted!

**SakeRules234**: it's summer! Who cares about reports?

**TheStrawberry: **Toshiro, I mean, Hitsugaya, does

**FrozenGuy: **Matsumoto... Don't make go cyber-bankai...

**BunniesRule101: **can u really do that? O.o

**SakeRules234**: for once i'm _not_ gonna bet on it...

_**SakeRules234**__ leaves chat and logs out.  
__**PrettyBoy**__ logs in and joins Soul Society Chatroom. _

**TheStrawberry: **Yumichika?

**RedPineapple: **obviously, u idiot

**PrettyBoy: **I can speak for myself, you know!

**TheStrawberry: **perfect in grammar as u try to be in looks, I see

**BunniesRule101**: so, yumichika, your alive?

**TheStrawberry**: if he wasn't, how would he be online?

**FrozenGuy: **kurosaki, do us all a favor and shut up

**TheStrawberry**: i'm not even talking! And why would that be a favor?

**BunniesRule101: **and he misses the point...

**RedPineapple**: -facepalm-

**PrettyBoy: **Yes, I am alive... We Squad 11 people don't die easily, you know.

_**CrazedPsycho**__ logs in and joins Soul Society Chatroom._

**CrazedPsycho**: damn straight!

**BunniesRule101**: didn't byakuya use bankai, tho?

**BunniesRule101**: oh, and hi, ikkaku

**CrazedPsycho**: sup? Oh ur talkin bout the Ambush...

**PrettyBoy**: Yeah we are. And he just used Shikai... Sparing our beautiful lives...

**CrazedPsycho**: which was better than getting strangled by that scarf of his...

**PrettyBoy: **I agree

**TheStrawberry**: would anyone care to fill me in? And how can a life be beautiful?

**FrozenGuy: **No.

**RedPineapple: **too lazy

**BunniesRule101: **ditto

**PrettyBoy: **... I'm not even going to bother answering either of those questions...

**TheStrawberry**: -sweatdrops- why'd I even ask?

**RedPineapple: **cuz ur stupid?

**TheStrawberry: **I WASNT ASKING YOU!

**FrozenGuy**: then who were you asking?

_**TheStrawberry**__ leaves chat. _

**PrettyBoy: **Well that was interesting

**BunniesRule101**: he'll be back soon enough...

**CrazedPsycho**: 1...2...3...

**BunniesRule101**: 4...5...6...

**PrettyBoy: **You both are idiots.

**FrozenGuy**: well said.

_**TheStrawberry**__ enters chat.  
__**IHaveCandy**__ logs in and joins Soul Society Chatroom. _

**TheStrawberry**: miss me?

**RedPineapple: **i think I'm answering for everyone when I say no

**CrazedPsycho**: ur having a bad day, aren't ya, ichigo?

**IHaveCandy**: do u want some candy?

**BunniesRule101**: Captain Ukitake! Hi!

**FrozenGuy**: ... If your asking me about the candy, then no.

**IHaveCandy**: I was asking Ichigo, but are you sure, Toshiro!

**FrozenGuy**: why ask him? He doesn't have Shiro in his name!

**CrazedPsycho**: defensive, huh?

**FrozenGuy**: shut up, baldy

**CrazedPsycho**: IM NOT BALD! MY HEAD IS _SHAVEN, _NOT BALD! THERES A DAMN DIFFERENCE, YA KNOW!

**PrettyBoy**: Now who's defensive?

**FrozenGuy**: that was my line..

**PrettyBoy**: oh =[

**TheStrawberry**: ya know, that candy is sounding pretty good right now.. Too bad it's not alcoholic...

**IHaveCandy**: But how exactly am I supposed to give you the candy, anyway?

**BunniesRule101**: go to the world of the living?

**FrozenGuy**: NO! Kurosaki doesn't get any candy! He's not a Shiro!

**RedPineapple**: woahhh, Hitsugaya acting his age!

**FrozenGuy**: shut it.

**TheStrawberry**: wait. Didn't we already decide that since no ones actually talking out loud (or to themselves) it makes no sense to say shut it?

**RedPineapple**: who would talk to themself?

**CrazedPsycho**: -looks at yumichika-

**TheStrawberry**: to hear the sound of your voice?

**PrettyBoy**: I was singing under my breath! There's a difference!

**BunniesRule101**: really? What song?

**CrazedPsycho**: I'm so Pretty? -smirks- =D

**CrazedPsycho**: ... Yumichika? Is that a butcher knife? What- NO! NOOO! DON'T KILL ME! IM SORRY, YUMICHIKA! IM SO SORRY IM WRITING IN CAPS! NOOO! PLEASE, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIENDDD! _Yumichika speaking_:_ You will never see Ikkaku again._

**TheStrawberry**: ?

**RedPineapple**: this time, me and rukia agree

**IHaveCandy:** why's ikkaku getting beat up..?

**FrozenGuy**: If I'm not mistaken, I think this has to do with...

**BunniesRule101**: with what?

**FrozenGuy**: I'd better not say anything...

**TheStrawberry**: damn

_**CrazedPsycho **__leaves chat and logs off. _

**PrettyBoy**: All of you know nothing.

**RedPineapple**: that's a lie! I know some stuff!

**TheStrawberry**: like what? Besides your zanpaktou's name and how to fight, that is.

**RedPineapple**: -thinks- I know...

**PrettyBoy**: my point exactly!

**BunniesRule101**: how to count?

**FrozenGuy**: good one

**BunniesRule101**: thanks!

**RedPineapple**: ... But rukia... I thought you were on my side!

**TheStrawberry**: no one likes you, pineapple. Not even rukia.

**RedPineapple**: like you should be talking, strawberry! Who was it that left the chat earlier cuz everyone was dissing him?

**TheStrawberry**: well at least ukitake offers me candy!

**IHaveCandy**: please, don't drag me into this..

**FrozenGuy**: you should've never offered him candy in the first place. It's a 'Shiro only thing

**IHaveCandy**: so does that mean I can't offer Yachiru any candy?

**FrozenGuy**: she's an exception.

**RedPineapple**: go back to pouting, toshiro

**TheStrawberry**: QUIT STEALING MY LINES, PINEAPPLE!

**FrozenGuy**: it's Hitsugaya, and I was _NOT_ pouting! And quit abusing the caps lock button, Kurosaki!

**TheStrawberry**: ONLY WHEN THE PINEAPPLE ADMITS DEFEAT! AND WHEN YOU ADMIT U WERE POUTING, HITSUGAYA! OH YEAH! AND WHEN YUMICHIKA TELLS US WHY HE BEAT UP IKKAKU WITH A KNIFE!

**PrettyBoy**: If I'm not here, then I can't answer, now can I?

_**PrettyBoy **__leaves the chat. _

**RedPineapple**: I will never be defeated! -throws pineapple at ichigo-

**FrozenGuy**: and I was NOT pouting!

**TheStrawberry**: -Throws a strawberry covered pineapple at Renji- THEN I'LL CONTINUE TO TYPE IN ALL CAPS! MUAHAHA!

**IHaveCandy**: will you write normally if I give you extra candy? Oh, and the whole thing wasn't capitalized...

**FrozenGuy**: KUROSAKI DOESNT GET CANDY, DAMMIT!

**TheStrawberry**: NOW WHOS ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON, HITSUGAYA? AND THE UNCAPS PART WAS INTENTIONAL, UKITAKE.

**FrozenGuy**: =[

**RedPineapple**: -goes cyber bankai-

**BunniesRule101**: you guys are idiots...

**IHaveCandy**: who knew candy could have such an affect on people?

**TheStrawberry**: -also goes cyber bankai and fights Renji-

**BunniesRule101**: this is all technically your fault, captain

**IHaveCandy**: don't remind me... Hey, Toshiro?

**TheStrawberry**: -continues fighting the pineapple in the background-

**FrozenGuy**: what?

**IHaveCandy**: were you actually pouting? Don't be afraid to tell me! After all, we are Shiros! We can tell each other everything!

**FrozenGuy**: ...

_**FrozenGuy **__has left the chat. _

**TheStrawberry**: HAHAHA! HE ADMITTED IT! -continues kicking renji's ass-

**RedPineapple**: that doesn't mean _**I **_will admit defeat, ya know -makes zabimaru kick the strawberry's ass into next week-

_**FrozenGuy **__enters chat. _

**FrozenGuy**: I. ADMITTED. NOTHING!

_**FrozenGuy **__has left the chat. _

**RedPineapple**: touchy, huh?

**TheStrawberry**: no shit. Temporary truce? The caps lock is working on my nerves

**RedPineapple**: sure, what the hell?

**BunniesRule101**: finally!

**IHaveCandy**: I'm going to go give toshiro some candy to cheer him up... And see if he really was pouting or not!

_**FrozenGuy **__and __**PrettyBoy **__enter chat.  
__**IHaveCandy **__goes idle. _

**FrozenGuy**: you know I can see what your saying, right? And kurosaki, don't comment.

**TheStrawberry**: damn =[

**PrettyBoy**: Do you have nothing better to do in your free time?

**TheStrawberry**: it was either this or go to Orihime's place, cause apparently she was havin some sort of party. I told her it was too hot to go outside when I could just stay inside and not face the heat

**PrettyBoy**: oh

**RedPineapple**: lazy ass

**BunniesRule101**: like u should be talking

**FrozenGuy**: -eats candy- HAHAHA, kurosaki! I have candy and you don't!

_**IHaveCandy **__returns from idle. _

**IHaveCandy**: he was pouting. Rukia, your money, please?

**BunniesRule101**: -hands over money- =[

**TheStrawberry**: u guys made a bet?

**RedPineapple**: you guys made a bet?

**FrozenGuy**: ... You guys made a bet...

**TheStrawberry**: QUIT COPYING ME! or caps lock goes on!

**IHaveCandy**: -one minute passed-

**RedPineapple**: you know what I don't get?

**TheStrawberry**: a lot of things?

**RedPineapple**: no. Why does Byakuya have a pink zanpaktou?

**IHaveCandy**: that was random...

**BunniesRule101**: well at least he doesn't make his zanpaktou look too gay...

**PrettyBoy**: yeah, but how? It's so... pink...

**TheStrawberry**: somehow...

**FrozenGuy**: it's not that bad of a zanpaktou...

**TheStrawberry**: quit lying. Say the truth.

**FrozenGuy**: ... Will i get more candy?

**IHaveCandy**: yes

**FrozenGuy**: then fine. I feel bad for him to have that zanpaktou.. Well not the zanpaktou itself, but it's color.

**BunniesRule101**: agreed.

**TheStrawberry**: yeah, it shudda been a more manly color...

**RedPineapple**: any color would be better than pink. And why flower petals, too? Why not something else, like...

**BunniesRule101**: rain? So it looks like it raining sharp drops of water instead of having pink flower petals float down?

**TheStrawberry**: YES! For once, you're right, rukia!

**RedPineapple**: it would've been much cooler than the flowers, that's for sure

**FrozenGuy**: it's a good thing Byakuya doesn't have an account on here.

**RedPineapple**: hell yeah! I'd definitely be dead then.

**PrettyBoy**: Speaking of which, what did he say to you after he attacked us?

**RedPineapple**: you don't want to know. I was scarred for life... But you'd better not try eating any of his food again, even if gives it to you himself.

**PrettyBoy**: I'll remember that.

**T****h****eStrawberry**: ?

**IHaveCandy**: Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi broke into Byakuya's mansion a while ago, Ichigo. They wanted to go somewhere air conditioned, and decided to eat all his food, too

**TheStrawberry**: ohhh, okay.

**BunniesRule101**: that was pretty funny...

**IHaveCandy**: Yachiru wants me to make her some ice cream… Bye, all.

**BunniesRule101**: bye, captain!

_**ImNotImpressed **__logs in and enters Soul Society Chatroom.  
__**IHaveCandy **__logs out. _

**TheStrawberry**: hey, guy who just entered. Who are u?  
**  
ImNotImpressed**: ...kira...  
**  
BunniesRule101**: Hi!  
**  
RedPineapple**: why so cheerful?  
**  
BunniesRule101**: =P anyway, what where we talking about?  
**  
FrozenGuy**: don't comment, kurosaki  
**  
TheStrawberry**: I wasn't going to!

**PrettyBoy**: _righttt_  
**  
TheStrawberry**: I wasn't! Really! do you all hate me or something?

**RedPineapple**: yeah

**FrozenGuy**: yes. Candy stealer.

**TheStrawberry**: not that again... You'd think that making fun of byakuya would make u forget about candy, but _nooooo.  
_  
**ImNotImpressed**: what about m- byakuya?

**PrettyBoy**: his ugly zanpaktou.

**RedPineapple**: and if yumichika says it's ugly, u know it's ugly! Lol

**TheStrawberry**: for once, I agree with ya, renji

**BunniesRule101**: same here...

**FrozenGuy**: we'll never be able to look at his zanpaktou with laughing again... Or byakuya himself for that matter...

**TheStrawberry**: hey rukia, do u know what he does to his hair? It's always so shiny... Almost like Yumichika's

**PrettyBoy**: he uses a lot of shampoo and conditioner, but it only makes his hair seem shiny and clean, whereas my shampoo and conditioner actually cleans my hair AND makes it look shiny at the SAME time.

**ImNotImpressed**: how do you know all that?

**BunniesRule101**: you use conditioner, yumichika? Wait, nevermind, I'm not surprised. ;D

**PrettyBoy**: well I can't have ugly hair, can I? And, Kira, just by looking at Byakuyas hair you can tell... Well, maybe you guys can't, but I can.

**BunniesRule101**: and to think i always envied his hair...

**TheStrawberry**: now I'm just plain disgusted..

**FrozenGuy**: that's just... so.. gross!

**PrettyBoy**: agreed.

**BunniesRule101**: I'll never be able to look at his hair the same way again...

**TheStrawberry**: are u kidding? I won't be able to look at him at all without being repulsed!

**RedPineapple**: think about yumichika... U know how he hates looking at ugly things... Imagine being him and looking at byakuya

**FrozenGuy**: I feel your pain

**PrettyBoy**: thanks

**TheStrawberry**: hey, where'd Kira go?

**RedPineapple**: probably wishing he never logged on...

_**ImNotImpressed **__changed their name to __**CnKuchiki**_

**RedPineapple**: is that...? It can't be…

**TheStrawberry**: oh shiiiitt

**FrozenGuy**: damn, were screwed.

_**CnKuchiki **__blocked everyone from logging out and changing their name. _

**FrozenGuy**: definitely screwed. We at least could've stood a chance if we change our names, but now...

**TheStrawberry**: couldn't've said it better myself. Well, it was nice knowing you, toshiro, rukia, renji, yumichika, zangetsu -continues listing off people- dad, karin, yuzu... Even orihime, as annoying as she was at times... Hell, i'll even miss Kon!

**FrozenGuy**: ichigo? Shut up

**TheStrawberry**: -nods-

**RedPineapple**: -hides in corner and mutters oh shit repeatedly-

**BunniesRule101**: -hides behind renji-

**TheStrawberry**: heyyy, wait a minute! Why am i so worried? i'm in the world of the living... so...

**CnKuchiki**: That doesn't matter. I know where you live.

**TheStrawberry**: -gulps- That doesn't sound creepy at all..

**PrettyBoy**: -locks doors-

**RedPineapple**: good idea, yumichika! -also locks doors-

**FrozenGuy**: I just finished writing my will...

**CnKuchiki**: All of you go to my office. While you're there, don't touch anything, or your punishment will be worse than it already is. Kurosaki, go up to the roof of your house.

**TheStrawberry**: what?

**PrettyBoy**: can you make my death pretty, at least, captain kuchiki?

**TheStrawberry**: only you, yumichika...

**CnKuchiki**: Go. Now.

_**CnKuchiki **__unblocked logging out and name changing.  
__**CnKuchiki **__logged out. _

**RedPineapple**: See ya guys in a few.

**BunniesRule101**: yeah...

_**RedPineapple **__logged out.  
__**BunniesRule101 **__logged out. _

**TheStrawberry**: I think he's coming to my house to kidnap me..

**FrozenGuy**: don't keep him waiting.

**PrettyBoy**: I'm leaving. See you all soon.

**FrozenGuy**: Bye

**TheStrawberry**: Bye

_**PrettyBoy **__leaves chat and logs out.  
__**FrozenGuy **__logged out.  
__**TheStrawberry **__logged out._

* * *

**Chatroom Part 2 will be after the next chapter! Review, please? Pretty Please? And if you have any ideas of what Byakuya did, tell me! It might be added to what I have planned!**


	6. Ice Cream

**Chapter Six: Ice Cream**

"Hey, Kenny?" Yachiru asked from on top of Kenpachi's shoulder. They were supposed to be going somewhere, but they were lost. And since they were lost, Kenpachi figured that it would be best to just forget about it altogether, and get back to the Squad 11 barracks… if they could somehow manage to get there.

"What? You know where to go?" Kenpachi said, and looked at the new road they came across. The damn thing now branched into three different paths, each looking exactly the same. Kenpachi knew they were created just to irritate the directionally challenged, and it never failed to piss him off.

"Go left!" Yachiru said, pointing, and he went that way. "But that's not what I was going to say. Do you know how to make ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" he repeated, wondering why she would ask that. "No, why?"

"Do you think Uki-kun does, since he has candy?" she asked.

"Why don't you go and ask him once we get back?" Kenpachi suggested. He figured that it would get her off his back for a while, and he wouldn't have to deal with her complaints about the heat. Not that he minded, but it just got annoying every single day.

"That's a good idea, Kenny!" Yachiru replied cheerfully, and smiled brightly at him. "Now go that way!"

* * *

"I'll be back with some ice cream!" With that, Yachiru headed towards the building where the captain of the 13th squad had his office in. Luckily for her, the window was open, and she cannonball-ed herself through the window, flying into Ukitake who had decided to stand up at the wrong time.

"Yachiru, how many times do I have to tell you to not fly in here through the window?" Ukitake asked, wiping some blood away from his mouth.

"Do you know how to make ice cream, Uki-kun?" Yachiru asked, ignoring him.

"What? No," he said. "But, the world of the living has a lot of it, or so I heard."

"Oooh, really? Can you go and get me some ice cream?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

_A few hours later, in Kenpachi's office…_

Yachiru was holding two ice cream cones in both of her hands, and was handing them out to Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. They all thought that when she said she had ice cream for them, they'd be just that- ice cream. But what they didn't expect was what the ice cream looked like. Yachiru had taken icing, and drew on the ice cream so that they all represented the person's heads.

"Is this supposed to look like me?" Yumichika asked, staring at his ice cream cone. It was vanilla with chocolate surrounding it, and there were red and yellow icing on it, representing his feathers. And it was ugly, and so he refused to eat it.

"M-hm!" Yachiru said happily, nodding. Yumichika didn't say anything, since he didn't want to offend her. He just glared at the ice cream… which looked so delicious, even if it was ugly… In the end, the temptation to eat the cold food won over, and Yumichika ate it, hoping it wouldn't make him turn ugly.

"Is this blood?" Ikkaku said, pointing at two red spots on his vanilla ice cream cone.

"I think that's supposed to be your tattoo things," Kenpachi told him.

"So the ice cream's mocking me, huh?" he replied. "I'll teach it to not make fun of my shaven head!" And with that, he ate the ice cream.

"Well, I for one don't mind my ice cream," Kenpachi said. His was just plain chocolate, with little bits of vanilla. Yachiru cheered, and ate her pink ice cream.

**…**

Meanwhile, Ukitake was trapped in his office. Boxes of icing were everywhere, along with coolers of ice cream of different flavors, and crates of ice cream cones. No one could come in, and Ukitake couldn't leave. Well, there was the window, but he didn't fit. No, he'd have to eat his way out of the room. Ukitake sighed_._

_What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

**Hm. I don't really like this chapter. But, the idea of ice cream looking like them kept bugging me, so I had to write it. But don't worry, the next chapter, with the chatroom, will be up soon, since most of it is written out. And remember, if you have any ideas of the evil that Byakuya did to the other Soul Reapers, review and tell me! And even if you don't, review anyway! Thank you! **


	7. Chatroom Part Two

**Chatroom, part two!**

**A few hours later...**

_**CrazedPsycho**__ and __**RedPineapple **__log in and join Soul Society Chatroom. _

**CrazedPsycho**: Yumichika's on suicide watch **RedPineapple: **Im not surprised **CrazedPsycho**: what'd u guys even do?

**RedPineapple**: read what we said earlier.

_**PrettyBoy, BunniesRule101,**__ and __**TheStrawberry **__log in and join Soul Society Chatroom. _

**TheStrawberry**: I hate byakuya...

**BunniesRule101**: I never knew he was that evil...

**CrazedPsycho**: shit guys! I can't believe u said all that stuff about him! Even Hitsugaya agreed with u guys... wow...

**RedPineapple**: …and u wonder why yumichikas on suicide watch...

**PrettyBoy**: -sniffs- I'll never go outside again...

**CrazedPsycho**: that's what u said after that one incident.. -grins evilly-

**PrettyBoy**: do u wanna get beat up again, ikkaku?

**CrazedPsycho**: no.

**PrettyBoy**: good.

**RedPineapple**: THIS SUCKS!

**TheStrawberry**: imagine getting beat up again when u go back home.. I'll be right back...

**BunniesRule101**: ouch. And okay.

**CrazedPsycho**: is anyone gonna tell me what kuchiki did?

**PrettyBoy**: it was worse then our punishment for breaking into his mansion. Need I go on?

**CrazedPsycho**: bankai?

**RedPineapple**: and worse torture... Involving more pink, and that stupid bunny chappy. But it was worse for me, since I was already threatened by Byakuya before… =[

**CrazedPsycho**: glad I wasn't online at that time...

**BunniesRule101**: speaking of which, has anyone seen toshiro around?

**PrettyBoy**: he's also on suicide watch...

**TheStrawberry**: back! And so am I. Just got beat up by my stupid dad again

**BunniesRule101**: I bet Byakuya's somewhere in his mansion gloating..

_**SakeRules234 **__logs in and joins Soul Society Chat._

**SakeRules234**: hey, is there any reason why my captain is covered in pink glitter and small cuts? And why's he curled up in a corner eating candy like there's no tomorrow muttering about evil bunnies?

**CrazedPsycho**: it was that bad?

**PrettyBoy**: yes.

**TheStrawberry**: we're all scarred for life, of course it was that bad!

**RedPineapple**: Rangiku, its just a side affect of torture from byakuya. nothing to worry about..

**SakeRules234**: nothing to worry about?

**RedPineapple**: compared to me, yeah

**PrettyBoy**: his hair is dyed a bright neon green, like a pineapple. and theres some orange in there, too…. Along with the sparkly glitter, of course.. Which takes FOREVER to get out of hair… =[

**SakeRules234**: what did you guys DO?

**CrazedPsycho**: they all insulted kuchiki WHILE he was in the chatroom…

**PrettyBoy**: He was in disguise as kira! We had no way of knowing it was him!

**SakeRules234**: wow... well, toshiro surprisingly wants some more candy, so I'll see ya all later

**BunniesRule101**: Bye!

_**SakeRules234 **__logs out. _

**TheStrawberry**: I. Hate. Glitter.

**PrettyBoy**: join the club.

**RedPineapple**: does anyone have red hair dye?

**BunniesRule101**: no, sorry, renji

**TheStrawberry**: nope

**RedPineapple**: damn.

**CrazedPsycho**: so when kuchiki told you to go to his office, he was threatening to dye your hair like a pineapple?

**RedPineapple**: yeah… I didn't think he actually would pull through with it, though!

**BunniesRule101**: and renji also tried the 'but I didn't eat any of your food!' excuse. it failed, obviously

**RedPineapple**: it couldn't hurt to try!

**TheStrawberry**: he has a point..

**PrettyBoy**: DAMN STUPID GLITTER!

**CrazedPsycho**: haha, lol

**PrettyBoy**: shut up, baldy! -attempts to wash out glitter for the 15th time-

**CrazedPsycho**: sometimes having a SHAVEN head is good. That way the glitter you all got bombed with doesn't stick to the nonexistent hair

**TheStrawberry**: so being bald has its advantages?

**CrazedPsycho**: don't push it, kurosaki

**BunniesRule101**: im surprised you guys didn't think to put your hands over your head when Byakuya took out the glitter

**RedPineapple**: I'M surprised he even HAS glitter

**TheStrawberry**: my question is, WHY does he have glitter?

**CrazedPsycho**: it was originally yachiru's, but there was a glitter incident in our squad (im not gonna say anything, just in case zaraki pulls a kuchiki and goes on here in disguise) so zaraki told kuchiki to keep it and never let yachiru near it

**PrettyBoy**: the stupid glitter hates me! It refuses to get out of my perfect beautiful hair! D= No matter how many times I wash it, comb it, or how much glitter I manage to get out, there's always some more glitter that was hiding and decides to reveal itself once I thought it was all gone! And I can only wash my hair so many times, too! Damn this!

**BunniesRule101**: c'mon, tell us, ikkaku! I doubt he has an account on here! And, nice rant, yumichika…

**PrettyBoy**: Well I read somewhere in the world of the living that its bad for your health to bottle in your emotions.

**CrazedPsycho**: Fine, but im making it private, just in case..

_**CrazedPsycho **__invites __**PrettyBoy, RedPineapple, TheStrawberry**__, and __**BunniesRule101 **__to a private chat. _

**BunniesRule101**: So? Are ya gonna tell us now?

**RedPineapple**: tell us what?

**PrettyBoy**: the 11th Squad Glitter Incident

**TheStrawberry**: it has its own name?

**PrettyBoy**: yep.

**BunniesRule101**: wow..

**CrazedPsycho**: okay, so here's what happened. zaraki was complaining that someone called our squad the ugliest squad, so he called me and yumichika to his office to 'discuss' it. yachiru came with this 'brilliant idea' but wouldn't tell us until the next day. so, a lot of the squad's members met up in the barracks the next day, and yachiru pulled through with her plan without telling any of us first. she created a huge paper bomb full of glitter, and, well, bombed us with it.

**CrazedPsycho**: Yumichika and a few others ran out the door as soon as they saw the glitter start falling, but zaraki wasn't so lucky… and he was the one yachiru was aiming for, too… so needless to say, he was covered head to toe in bright glitter that sparkled. everyone else was also covered in glitter, just not as much as him… then, sometime later, when zaraki somehow managed to get rid of almost all the glitter (he was still sparkling slightly) he found the stash of glitter that yachiru had been hiding, and gave it to kuchiki.

**PrettyBoy**: and no one would ever suspect him of having glitter, so it all worked out fine, and Yachiru never saw the glitter again! That is, until now…

**TheStrawberry**: didn't anyone snap a picture of kenpachi covered in glitter?

**CrazedPsycho**: yeah, a few people did… and either the cameras were smashed, or the pictures are locked away somewhere in zaraki's office

**RedPineapple**: that sucks…

_**CrazedPsycho **left the private chat._  
_**BunniesRule101**, **PrettyBoy**, **TheStrawberry**, and **RedPineapple **left the private chat._

**TheStrawberry**: well that was interesting

**BunniesRule101: **I didn't know glitter could have such an affect on us….

**CrazedPsycho: **now you know… but don't any of you DARE repeat this to anyone!

**RedPineapple: **we wont

**BunniesRule101**: okay

**TheStrawberry**: what if we use it for blackmail?

**PrettyBoy**: No.

**TheStrawberry:** oh =[ okay, then

**BunniesRule101**: Im bored…

**RedPineapple: **so am i

**TheStrawberry**: no one asked you

**RedPineapple**: no one asked rukia

**BunniesRule101**: no one needed to ask_ me_

**PrettyBoy**: why?

**BunniesRule101**: cause im awesome

**TheStrawberry**: ohhhh

**PrettyBoy**: makes sense

_**CrazedPsycho **__logs off._

**RedPineapple**: whered ikkaku go?

**PrettyBoy**: he wanted to beat up someone. don't know who, though

**BunniesRule101**: ohhhh

**TheStrawberry**: don't steal my line, rukia

**BunniesRule101**: sorry, ichigo

**RedPineapple**: hey, ichigo, come back to the soul society

**TheStrawberry**: why?

**RedPineapple**: cause I said so…

**BunniesRule101**: yeah, ichigo, come back here

**TheStrawberry**: what does yumichika say?

**PrettyBoy**: yeah, I agree with them.

**TheStrawberry**: okay, then. Someone open up a Senkaimon thing?

**BunniesRule101**: yayyyyy!

**And so Ichigo went back to the Seireitei!  
Review? Also, any ideas or what you want to see, let me know, because I'm idea-less. Also, I'm going to try and write something with the Vizards, but I don't know what chapter it'll be, or if it'll be any good enough to post, so… Review, please!**


End file.
